The Fugitives
" | image = Phew.png | caption = Sylvia's escape plan is flawed when Wander stops a nail from popping a balloon person. | season = 1 | production = 102b | broadcast = 4 | story = Ben Joseph Alex Kirwan Johanna Stein Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Greg White | writer = Lauren Faust Johanna Stein | storyboards = Mark Ackland | director = Dave Thomas | us = September 20, 2013 | xd = December 13, 2013 | international = January 7, 2014 (Disney Channel France) | pairedwith = "The Picnic" "The Bad Guy" (October 18, 2013) | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Wander and Sylvia end up as fugitives on a planet that Lord Hater is ruling, Sylvia plans to break out. However, her plans are constantly flawed by Wander, who helps everyone in need. Episode Summary On a kingdom planet, Wander and Sylvia are wanted fugitives for "making Lord Hater look totally stupid and other punishable-by-death type stuff". All over the place, Watchdogs are searching for them. Sylvia is determined to leave, only to see Wander tie the shoes of a garbage creature. After hiding, Wander explains that whenever someone needs help, he has to help them, as it gives him a really strong feeling that flows up through different parts of his body finishing at his head, and it feels good. Upon being spotted, Sylvia hides him again and tries to explain that he needs to measure how important what he does, and she rates getting out of Lord Hater's prison is high and tying someone's shoes is way low. Just after this, they run off upon getting spotted again. Sylvia speeds off to a house and hides in the doorway, and sees an unattended ship on a hill. This gives her a plan: she'll sneak over to the ship, hot-wire it, and when she gives the signal, Wander will join her so they can leave. Before she goes off, she asks Wander to stay where he is, and he agrees. Then Sylvia sneaks away. Wander suddenly forgets the plan however, as when he sees a rock lady walk by, one of the rocks on her cart falls off, triggering Wander's help sense. He instantly runs after her, just as Sylvia finishes hot-wiring the ship and gives the signal. When Wander isn't there, she realizes he disobeyed her and is running after the rock lady. He manages to give her back the rock she dropped, much to Sylvia's dismay. However, the "rock" is actually one of her babies, and she thanks Wander. Sylvia thinks of a second escape plan and sees an interdiminsional door not far from where she is. She dashes through a crowd of waiting creatures to the door but when she gets to the other side, she realizes Wander is not there, but an arm creature who loves holding hands is. Not far from Sylvia, Wander is running after something which he considers a matter of life and death. He manages to catch a nail, which almost pops a balloon man in front of him. He thanks Wander for saving his life and hugs him, eventually shocking him in the process. At that moment, Sylvia grabs him and they hide under a carriage that a set of winged elephants are pulling. This gives Sylvia a third escape plan and invites Wander to play dress-up. Sylvia and Wander dress as a winged elephant so they can fly away on the carrige with the others, and Sylvia reminds him that this is really important and he should stick to it. Moments after they start flying however, Wander immediately leaves Sylvia and rushes after something else. Sylvia sees the Watchdogs running after him, gets off the carrige and knocks them away. Wander sees two ants fighting over a single peanut on the ground and solves the problem by splitting it in half. Turns out this is a long-running war between the red and blue ant colonies, and after Wander helps them, they delclare the war over and they now have peace. Sylvia sees this, and takes Wander away just as he is having his picture taken by the ants. Behind a set of pipes, Sylvia counts up every deed Wander did and knows he's a "helpful guy", making Wander blush. Sylvia adds that Wander is going to helpful them to death and pleads him to not help anyone anymore, and if he needs to, he has to help Sylvia get them out of here. Wander realizes his mistake and promises no more helping, and Sylvia is relieved. They face a stinky sewage pipe, where Sylvia describes her last escape plan: sneak through the pipe to a garbage barge which will leave in three minutes, and they have to be on it when it does. Sylvia begins to struggle the pipe cap off, and Wander does not help her. Miles away, the Watchdogs are still searching for Wander and Sylvia and it would be helpful if they had an idea of how to find them. The word "helpful" soon gives them an idea: they steal a toy from a slug, knock over a stack of a dog's display of apples, and cause an elderly wizard to fall over and not stand up. Wander, unable to resist his help feeling anymore, immediately fixes the disasters, but inadvertently gives a Watchdog back his laser gun in the process. He calls to Sylvia for help but is shocked to find out that she has abandoned him. As a result, he is caught and is forced to stomp with the Watchdogs to Hater's Prison. One of the Watchdogs tells Wander that apprehending him will really help his standing with Lord Hater, and Wander sadly tells him that he loves helping others and explains about his feeling that he gets. He suddenly smells the stench from a manhole, and Sylvia bursts out dirty and attacks the Watchdogs. After the fight, Sylvia explains that she had to blow her escape plan to help him, eventually glowing from the radioactive sewage. The Watchdogs don't care though, and Wander and Sylvia are handcuffed as they march to the prison. While marching, Wander asks if Sylvia has another escape plan, but she doesn't have any, aside from taking a bath. Suddenly, all the creatures that Wander helped earlier suddenly come by and help them: the ants stall the Watchdogs, the balloon man flies them away, and the rock lady catches them and throws them onto the garbage barge leaving the planet, and the garbage man is driving it. Wander explains to Sylvia that the other nice thing of helping others is sometimes they might help back. He also adds that this is the dirtiest getaway they ever made, and they should help tidy up. Then they enjoy the rest of the ride home as Wander helps clean the barge while Sylvia relaxes. Transcript Credits A longer version of the two ants fighting and one of the watchdogs hitting Sylvia until she punches him back. Gallery Quotes Background Information * Both Lord Hater and Peepers are absent from this episode, even though the Watchdogs appear. Lord Hater is also mentioned by a Watchdog. * Wander doesn't know what a uvula is. * Running Gags: Wander ditching Sylvia's escape plan to help, the Watchdogs causing mayhem causing Wander to not resist his help urge. * Sylvia's escape plans: ** Hot-wire a ship and leave in it ** Use an interdiminsional door ** Disguise as a winged elephant and fly away ** Crawl through a sewage pipe to a sluge barge which leaves the planet * Wander's helpings: ** Tie a garbage man's shoelaces ** Return a baby rock to its rock mother ** Stop a nail from popping a balloon guy ** End a war of two ant colonies fighting over a peanut ** Return a slug's toy to him ** Restack a dog's pile of apples ** Help an elderly wizard stand up ** Return a laser gun to a Watchdog (accidentally) ** Get off the planet and land in the garbage barge (help from everyone) * This episode reveals that Wander has an inexplicable urge to help, and goes on a crazed freakout if he can't help for a long enough time. * First episode to heavily involve the Watchdogs. * First time we don't see Wander without his hat on. * Sylvia says the garbage barge will leave in precisely three minutes. Exactly three minutes into the episode after she says that, she and Wander are on the barge. * First episode where the Watchdogs appear without Lord Hater and Peepers. * The title refers to Wander and Sylvia becoming wanted fugitives on the planet. * When the ants cover one of the Watchdogs, if listened closley he can be heard saying "Oh, god" which is a common saying in the matter of "Oh my gosh". This is the first use of that saying, it can also be heard in a bunch of live action shows as well. * When this episode premires in Brazil, it will also be the day that Wander Over Yonder premires in Disney Channel Poland, although it might not be this episode. * The wanted poster was reused from the show's sneak peek in Comic Con 2012 albright altered a little. * The scrolling sign above the prison entrance says: "Welcome to Hater's Prison!". * Wander's job at helping others plays a major role for the first time in this episode. Errors *Wander says his "help feeling" starts in his left toe, but when he explains it to the Watchdogs, he lifts up his right foot, not his left. *Wander cannot resist his feeling to help others but in the next episode, he and Sylvia didn't bother to help Lord Hater, though this be because of the fact that heroes cannot help villains. *When Wander sees the ants fighting, there is open space between them but later on when their war ends, both ant colonies appear and seem to take the open space. *When the camera zooms out to show the ant colonies as they end their war, both colonies have switched sides. *When the Watchdogs are marching, sometimes the stomping sound effect doesn't match up with their marches. *Sylvia calls her third plan a "new new plan", then calls her fourth last plan a "new new new new plan". The fourth plan should actually be called the "new new new plan" since it's the fourth plan and "new" is added each time Sylvia thinks of something, though she might have also counted Wander's first helping to the garbage man at the beginning of the episode. *When Wander and Sylvia are forced to march, both are wearing handcuffs, but after the ants go all over the Watchdogs, Wander's handcuffs disappear without any showing of them being removed. *In the final shot when the barge zooms out of sight, Wander and Sylvia are not on the garbage, though they could be hidden. *When Sylvia ends the explanation of her last escape plan, a wall can be seen behind her and Wander but when the camera zooms out as she tries to get the pipe cap off, the end of the alley can be seen. *When Wander cries out "Ma'm! Wait!" The captions say "Ah, wait!" *After Wander becomes limp from the rock lady hugging him, he's normal again when he and Sylvia peek out from behind the pole. Similarly, his fur stands up on end after the balloon guy hugs him, but when Sylvia takes him to hide behind the carriage, his fur is normal again. *When Sylvia complains "Yip flippin' happle blaster!" the captions list that she's screaming. *The first time the slug says "Help!" the captions list he screams. *When Wander is thanking Sylvia for saving him, the captions list her saying "While I was slushing through that pipe" but Sylvia clearly pronounces it as "While I was shlooshing through that pipe". Allusions Production Information *The episode was paired with "The Bad Guy" during its first few airings. International premieres *January 7th, 2014 (Disney Channel France) *January 25th, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *February 9th, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Disney XD Brazil) *Febuary 15th, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *April 5th, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander, Additional Voices *April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional voices *Tom Kenny as Balloon Guy, Additional voices *Thomas Kretschmann as Chessespider, Additional voices *Additional voices: Keith Ferguson, Fred Tatasciore Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes